


Link's New Life

by JingleBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: College student Link hooks up with with a rich Zora man at the club, and ends up with an unexpected surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its ya boy

“You're pregnant.”

 

Link tried to process the words the doctor just said to him, but his mind drew a blank. He wondered not only why, but how this could happen to him. He tried to think back. He realized the only possible explanation was what happened last week…

 

It was a lazy Friday evening. Link sat at his desk surrounded by books, scratching his head with his pencil as ue tried to solve the complicated equations before him. College level Algebra. Math was never Link's strong suit. In fact, Link wasn't good at a lot of school subjects. Ever since the workload got heavier in high school, Link has had trouble with it. It was a miracle he even made it to college in the first place. But Link was resourceful, and always pulled through no matter what. 

 

He looked at the mess of numbers and letters and signs and parentheses. Maybe it was time to take a break? No. He would only regret it later. He had to keep working.

 

“Knock, knock! Coming in!” a cheery voice rang from outside.

 

It was Link's sister Zelda, peeking in, her bright smile lighting his dark room.

 

“Why do you have it so dark in here?” 

 

Link shrugged.

 

“You're going to ruin your eyes like that, Link.” Zelda sighed as she switched on the light.

 

“Listen, me and some friends are going out to that new club that just opened. You can join us if you want.”

 

Thank goodness, Link thought. An excuse to leave. He stood up and smiled at Zelda and went to his closet to get dressed in some nicer clothes.

 

“That's the spirit! I'll be waiting for you downstairs.” Zelda said as she skipped out of their dorm.

 

Link wondered what to wear. He thought, mayne a simple suit would do. Or maybe, he should have more fun with it…

* * *

 

“I can't believe you're wearing that.” Zelda said.

 

Compared to Zelda's simple sequin dress, Link decided on some awfully short jean shorts, and a pink tank top that had the word 'Slut’ written on it. Not to mention the gaudy accessories and glowsticks. And to top it all off, he wore some Ray-Ban shades on his face with some cherry red lipstick on his pouty lips. 

 

“I still can't believe you went through my make-up, Link!” 

 

Link simply turned towards Zelda and stuck out his tongue, which caused her to roll her eyes.

 

They soon arrived to the nightclub. Link and Zelda hopped out of the car, driven around by Zelda's friends. After waiting in line for an awfully long time, and getting carded by the suspicious bouncer, who believed Link was quite younger than he looked, they managed to squeeze their way inside the dark, packed building.

 

Techno music blared in their ears as strobe lights and lasers beamed.

 

“Let's go get a drink.” Zelda said, yelling in Link’s ear over the sounds. They managed to weasel their way through the drunk, dancing crowd towards the bar at the other side of the room.

 

“Two strawberry margaritas, please.” Zelda ordered for the both of them. After a few minutes, they received their drinks.

 

Link sipped at the triangular glass with the little umbrella. Sugary sweet, with the buzz of alcohol. He hummed in delight at the taste and gulped down more.

 

“Slow down, Link!” Zelda laughed, which Link only saw as a challenge to guzzle down more.

 

After a few refills, Link's mind started to spin, in a good way. He felt bubbly inside, and giggled to himself. Then, he eyed the dance floor.

 

He strolled up to the reflective glass floor, like he owned it, and started to move his body to the music. A little out of rhythm but he didn't care. His hips absentmindedly swayed to the beat, attracting a lot of attention. He could feel eyes all over him, even from the VIP section upstairs, which only encouraged him. 

 

Suddenly, someone decided they were brave enough to dance with him. Link looked over his shoulder at him. A tall, ruby red Zora man with a smooth, Armani suit. He was quite handsome, from what Link could see. 

 

Link started to effortlessly dance with him, grinding his bottom against his crotch without shame. Although it was a little awkward with their height difference, which made both of them laugh as they danced. His large hands snaked their way onto Link’s hips and then up his body.

 

They danced for a few more minutes before they were both panting and sweating. Then, the man leaned down to whisper in Link's long, pointed ear. 

 

“Let me buy you drink.”

 

Link's head was still swimming, and he just agreed to drown it in even more booze. He was led to a small booth in a dark corner.

 

“So...my name's Sidon. What's yours?” the Zora said he cozied up next to Link.

 

Link only playfully pressed a finger to his lips and shushed.

 

“Ah. A secret, huh? Well that works for me! I like a little mystery.”

 

A waiter brought them a couple of glasses of scotch. Link gulped it down, and immediately regretted it. Wasn't as sweet and fruity as the margaritas. He coughed and sputtered.

 

“Too strong? Sorry about that.”

 

Link wiped his mouth and immediately realized his fauxpas. He started to blush. 

 

“Maybe a sweet thing like you likes something sweet?” Sidon snapped his fingers, asking for the waiter again.  

 

“My friend here will be having a strawberry margarita.” Sidon said.

 

Link smiled. His favorite!

 

“So, do you come here often?”

 

Link shook his head.

 

“Ah. First time then?”

 

Link nodded.

 

The waiter brought Link's drink, which was easier for him to get down than the scotch. Ah. There's that buzz again. He sighed as he laid against Sidon’s arm, feeling the muscle. 

 

“I liked how you danced back there.”

 

Link smiled at the compliment.

 

“I also love your outfit!”

 

Link curled his finger, drawing Sidon closer. Sidon leaned close enough for Link to plant a messy kiss on Sidon’s lips. Sidon wrapped his arms around Link, deepening their kiss. Their tongues started to curl around each other, tasting themselves and the drinks. They parted, leaving them both gasping for air and wanting more. Sidon only managed to say one thing.

 

“Your place or mine?”

* * *

 

The two decided on Sidon’s place. A large penthouse apartment across town. Link stared in awe. Then he put the pieces together. The nice suit. The fancy place. The sports car they were driven in. Sidon was loaded. The thought excited Link. Maybe if all went well, he could use this to his advantage. 

 

“Welcome to my humble abode!” Sidon said as Link wandered around until he got to the large window overlooking the city. 

 

Link giggled as the pointed out all the familiar places. The college. The club. The little coffee shop he works at.

 

“Beautiful isn't it?” Sidon asked.

 

Link looked at him and nodded.

 

Sidon leaned against the window on his arm, trying to impress the boy. He cupped Link's face with his hand.

 

“I can think of something even more beautiful.”

 

Link blushed and felt his ears starts to wiggle with joy at his compliment.

 

Sidon slowly scooped him into his arms to bring him in for another kiss. Link worked his arms around Sidon’s neck to pull him in. He couldn't get enough of him. Once they parted, Link did something bold.

 

“M-my name is Link.” he choked out.

 

“Link? What a lovely name!”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You don't talk much, huh?”

 

Link shook his head and they both giggled.

 

“Well that's okay. You won't have to do much talking where we're going.”

 

Link blushed even harder. The two kissed once more, with Sidon walking them to his bedroom. Suddenly, Link was thrown softly onto some silk sheets of a king sized bed. Link reveled in the softness.

 

“Now then, let's if that shirt of yours is true.”

 

Link giggled. He got on all fours and crawled towards the pillows. Sidon joined him on the bed, lowering Link's shorts to find a pair of pink, lace panties covering his round, curvy bottom. Sidon gave a playful smack to one of Link's cheeks, making the boy squeal in delight. Sidon pulled the string of Link's panties and snapped the back on him, making Link wiggle his bottom to get Sidon to stop teasing. Sidon pulled the underwear aside and gave a slow, teasing lick to the boy's perfect, pink hole. Sidon worked his tongue inside, tasting his sweet walls. Link started to purr and grasp at the sheets.

 

Sidon’s tongue was longer than expected. It went deep. Deeper than Link ever went by exploring himself. The slick appendage hit all the right places. Link moaned as he started to harden. Sidon massaged Link's cheeks as he licked and sucked to his heart's content, occasionally humming into him, vibrating his hole and making Link curl his toes inside of his Converse sneakers.

 

After a while, much to Link’s dismay, Sidon slipped his tongue out, only to pepper his back with kisses. Sidon kissed all the way up to Link’s head, where they kissed again, making Link taste himself on his lover's lips.

 

“Ready for more?” Sidon asked.

 

Link hummed and nodded. He heard Sidon undoing his belt and looked back to see Sidon's member. He at least needed to face it before it would be ravaging him.

 

Like most healthy Zora, Sidon had a set of two penises. Despite being the cutest shade of pink, they looked like big tentacles protruding from Sidon’s groin side by side. Big, and intimidating, yet exciting none the less. Link felt his hole start to quiver at the thought of them inside. 

 

“Don't worry, I'll go easy on you!” Sidon said proudly. He was obviously cocky about his size.

 

Link laughed as Sidon grabbed some lube from the nightstand. Sidon poured the cool fluid on himself and Link. Link grabbed the pillow to brace himself.

 

“Ready, baby?” Sidon asked.

 

Link hummed again. Sidon grabbed Link’s hips and got to work. Link groaned at the sudden intrusion, feeling himself be spread open by Sidon’s hard heat. Sidon’s cock went deeper than his tongue did. He could feel his stomach being filled as well as his ass. 

 

“Damn, you're tight.” Sidon praised.

 

Link smiled and rode back against Sidon until their hips met again liked when they danced. Sidon slowly worked his way back out, which was hard with Link clenching his hot hole around him. When the tip was left, Sidon pumped himself back in. In and out and back in again until they found a good rhythm. They both liked it nice and slow. Link ground his plush bottom against his new lover, moaning and starting to drool. 

 

“You like that, baby?”

 

Link only threw himself back again in response. After a while they started to pick up the pace, Sidon squeezing Link’s hips even harder until they bruised as he fucked and pounded his lover harder and harder, making Link squeal and cry.

 

Link was in absolute bliss. This was nothing like playing with himself. Sidon’s cock was so big and warm, practically burning against his prostate. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge with each stroke.

 

“I'm almost there...you want me to cum inside you, baby?” Sidon asked

 

“Y-yes!” Link squealed. Half in agreement and half in pleasure.

 

Sidon reached out with one of his clawed hands to pump and fist Link's small member, sending sparks flying. Link's eyes started to roll back in his head and he bit his lip.

 

“Link...my darling Link!” Sidon groaned as he let himself loose inside of the boy, painted his insides with cum.

 

The warmth of it, plus the feeling of his stomach swelling from the large quantity, pushed Link to the edge on top of everything else, making his howl and unload in his pretty pink panties. The rest of the night was a blur after that. Poor Link must have passed out.

* * *

 

The next morning, Link found it a bit hard to walk. Sidon, being the gentleman he is, gave Link a ride home, along with his business card. Turns out Sidon was the son of the C.E.O. of one of the biggest tech companies in Hyrule. Who knew?

 

Link stumbled into his dorm, where Zelda was waiting.

 

“Well, looks like somebody had fun!” she beamed. Link smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, before heading to his room to rest his lower body.

* * *

 

Link thanked the doctor, before leaving. He walked outside where Zelda was waiting.

 

“What did he say? Are you alright?” Zelda worried.

 

“I... I'm pregnant. There's Zora eggs inside of me…” 

 

“Oh…” Zelda, much like Link, didn't know how to process this information.

 

“So... what are you gonna do?”

 

Link pulled out Sidon's card from his pocket and stared at it. He then pulled out his cellphone. He dialed the area code, before deciding against it.

 

“Let's just...go home.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon manages to find Link. Will he be able to reveal his secret?

Days passed since Link went to the doctor. Since he heard the news that he was going to be a parent. Ever since then, he's been so confused about what to do. Running on autopilot as his usual pep and cheer was replaced by dread for the future. 

 

Zelda saying she would do all she could to help did nothing to ease his mind, although it was a small comfort. He just didn't know what to do. Should he keep it or…

 

He didn't want to have to make a major decision like that without at least consulting the father, his club hook-up Sidon. But in order to do that, he would have to face Sidon again. Link didn't know if he could do that, out of either fear or embarrassment. 

 

For now though, Link had to focus on his minimum wage job of pouring lattes and mochas for an endless crowd every weekend. 

 

The bell over door to the small coffee shop rang, signaling that someone else had entered. Another cup of joe and a probably a muffin or something for someone he'll never see again. Link didn't bother looking up until their shadow loomed over him. Link sighed.

 

“What can I get for…” Link trailed off until he looked up to see a very familiar face. 

 

A tall, well dressed Zora stood across the counter from him. The same tall, well dressed Zora he happened to spend an evening with last week. The same tall, well dressed Zora that got him pregnant. 

 

“Sidon…”

 

“Hey there!” Sidon said, rubbing the back of his head where a long tail stuck out and giving an uneasy smile.

 

“What are you doing here?” Link asked, looking around with suspicion. How could he have known where he worked? 

 

“Can we talk now?” Sidon asked.

 

Link looked at his watch to check how much time he had left in his shift.

 

“Give me fifteen minutes, okay?”

 

“Sure! In the meantime, I'll have a French Vanilla Latte.”

 

Link poured his order from the machine behind him. They swapped the drink for a few bills from Sidon’s wallet. Link watched as Sidon sat at one of the tables to drink. He couldn't help but think he was still as handsome sober as he was with the help of strawberry margaritas. Link shook the thought out of his head and got back to work.

* * *

 

Link pulled Sidon outside by his clawed hand. The bell rang as they left the small coffee shop. Link looked around and pulled him into the small alley next to the shop.

 

“Okay, what do you want?” Link asked.

 

“Well…” Sidon began.

 

“How did you find me?” 

 

“I…”

 

“Are you stalking me or somethi-” 

 

Sidon touched a finger to Link's lips.

 

“I found you from the college. I saw your student ID in your wallet that night we...well...then I went to the college and found your dorm. Then your friend Zelda told me where you worked. That's it.”

 

“Oh…well, what do you want?”

 

“I just...gosh I don't know how to say this…”

 

Sidon grabbed Link's hands in his and held them, and looked deep into his eyes. Link noticed that Sidon had the prettiest golden eyes.

 

“That night we spent together...it was magical. I've never been with anyone like you before. When I saw you dancing...I don't know why but I knew I had to have you. Maybe it's because you were so beautiful. I just had to see you again Link. You didn't call and I got worried.”

 

Link blushed. He never knew someone could think of him this way. He never knew he could be beautiful in someone's eyes.

 

“Sidon…” 

 

“Can I...kiss you again, Link?” Sidon asked.

 

“Sure.”

 

Sidon scooped Link up into his arms and kissed him again. No alcohol on his tongue this time but it was just as intoxicating.

 

They parted much too quickly for Link, only for Sidon to ask.

 

“Can I drive you home?”

* * *

 

Sidon threw Link on his dorm room bed. Sidon didn't even mind his messy room, he just needed to have Link once more. As Sidon took off his blazer, Link removed his work apron. Once they were out of the way, they got right back to making out. Link had to try his best to keep from getting too into this. He still needed to tell him.

 

Sidon unbuttoned Link's shirt, revealing his perky, pink nipples. Sidon took one of them into his warm mouth, sucking and biting, making Link squirm and sigh. Link was in heaven once more as Sidon ran his hands up and down his body, grabbing at the waist of his jeans. Link lifted his bottom to help him get them off, leaving him in his boxers.

 

Once they were off, Sidon stared down at Link, a panting, nearly nude mess. Link only stared back at him. They smiled at each other as Sidon dived back in to devour Link’s neck. Link wrapped his legs around his lover. He rolled his head just in time to see Zelda standing in the doorway. 

 

She made a worried gesture at them. Link gulped. He knew what he had to do.

 

“Sidon…”

 

“Yes, my love?” Sidon mumbled into the crook of Link's neck.

 

“There's something I have to tell you…”

 

“What is it?” Sidon stopped biting and looked at Link. Link had a worried look.

 

“What's the matter? Are you hurt?”

 

“No, nothing like that. It’s just...the reason I haven't called...I was avoiding you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I didn't want to have to tell you…”

 

“Tell me what? You can tell me anything.”

 

Link reached up and held his hand on Sidon’s cheek. He hoped to the heavens that Sidon wouldn't overreact or anything. At worst Sidon would be upset and never want to see him again. Link didn't want that at all. He thought...he might be in love with Sidon. And if he loved Sidon, he had to tell him the truth.

 

“I... I'm pregnant. And it's yours.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally breaks the news to Sidon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, ive been busy!

“I... I'm pregnant. And it's yours.” Link said.

Sidon sat there, eyes wide and mouth agape in shock at Link’s words. Link had a clear view of his sharp, white teeth. After a while of silence, Link spoke up again.

“...Please say something.” Link couldn’t take the suspense anymore.

“Oh…um, sorry. Are you…how do you feel?” Sidon asked.

Now it was Link’s turn to be in shock.

“I’m fine.”

Sidon placed a gentle hand on Link’s tummy. He immediately noticed Link was already starting to show a little bit. Link smiled and squirmed a little at the feeling of his warm hand on his ticklish area.

“Sorry!” Sidon pulled his hand away.

“No it’s fine.” Link said, grabbing Sidon’s hand and putting it back where it was.

Sidon smiled.

“So…you’re not mad?” Link asked.

“Of course not! Why would I be? This is…wonderful!” Sidon reassured. “I can’t believe it…I’m gonna be a father…”

Link pulled him in for a soft hug, which Sidon readily accepted.

“So what do we do now?” Link asked his new lover.

Sidon held Link even closer, yet sure to careful not to hurt him.

“I’ll take care of you, that’s what.”

 

* * *

 

When Zelda saw Sidon leave the Link’s room, she immediately went to check on her brother. She went in his room and saw him getting dressed, with a big, goofy look on his face.

“Is everything okay, Link? How did he take it?”

“He took it well!” Link cheered.

Zelda strode over to Link’s side to sit beside him.

“He really did? What exactly did he say?”

“He said he was gonna take care of me, and that he loved me.” Link rested his head on Zelda’s shoulder and sighed.

“Well, that’s great! I’m…glad.” Zelda said, a little bit of worry in his tone.

“What’s the matter?” Link asked.

“It’s just…I don’t completely…”

“What?” Link took his head from her shoulder and gave a small glare at her.

“Do you really trust this guy to take care of you?”

“Of course I do! He’s a good guy.”

“How do you know?”

Link thought for a while.

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt again, okay?”

Link sighed.

“I understand.”

 

 

* * *

 

It was a few days since Link broke the news to Sidon about his pregnancy. His stomach was starting to swell even more to the point where he could barely get his clothes on anymore. He didn’t know it would happen this suddenly, but he figured he could take the opportunity to ask Sidon all about the inner workings of Zoran/Hylian reproduction on the date they were having tonight.

Zelda helped Link straighten the tie to his tuxedo, putting the final touch on his outfit.

“How do I look?” Link asked her, spinning around and fluttering the tails of his suit blazer.

“You look great, Link! Now, you promise to be home by ten o’clock right?”

“I’m not a baby, you know.” Link said.

“Yes, but I want you to be safe, plus you have a big test tomorrow.”

“That’s tomorrow!?” Link worried.

“Yes so hurry back so you can study, young man.” Zelda said, doing her best imitation of a mom.

“Yes ma’am.”

 

 

* * *

 

Link arrived by cab to the fancy restaurant. He could hardly believe his eyes. He had never seen a place so fancy before. Everyone’s was dressed so exquisitely. Beautiful tuxedos and dresses. Plus, you had to make reservations to get in. Not like most restaurants where the food was fast and greasy. He felt a little out of place being here. He entered the building, and scanned the small waiting room for Sidon. He couldn’t be missed. The large red Zoran with the tailored suit. Sidon looked up and saw him and waved him over. Link skipped over to his side with a smile.

“Hey there! Ready to eat?”

Link nodded.

Sidon and Link walked up to the maitre d’ hand in hand.

“Prince, party of two!” Sidon said.

“Right this way, sir.” the maitre d’ said as he led them to their table.

Inside of the dining area, there was beautiful classical music playing. Sidon and Link sat down at their candlelit table.

“You’re gonna love the food here, Link! This place is wonderful!” Sidon said.

Link smiled at him as the waitress walked up.

“What can I get for you two?”

Sidon and Link picked up their menus.

“I’ll be having the lobster thermidor.”

“Excellent choice, and you sir?” she asked Link.

“Um…s-steak.” Link said, a little nervous.

“Very good.” the waitress said as she left.

“Are you okay, Link? You seem nervous.” Sidon asked.

“I’m fine. Just anxious being around all these..rich people.”

“You don’t think you fit in?”

“Not really.”

Sidon reached across the table to hold Link’s small hand in his.

“Well I like you the way that you are! Plus, most of these people are snobs anyway.” Sidon laughed.

Link laughed as well, blushing at Sidon’s compliment.

“I need to ask you something.” Link said.

“Ask away, my dear.”

Link gulped.

“How exactly does this work? Us having kids, I mean.”

“Oh! Well…I laid eggs inside you when I…when we, you know, did it. The eggs are going to sit inside you and grow for a few months until they are ready to come out.” Sidon explained.

“I see…” Link was a little worried at the sound of the eggs growing. “What about after they come out? I don’t need to like, sit on them or anything do I?”

“No, nothing like that.” Sidon giggled. “We just need to keep them in water until they hatch.”

“Huh.” Link was intrigued at the small biology lesson he was receiving.

“Here you are!” the waitress said as she returned with their food.

Sure enough, there was a large steak in front of Link, fresh out of the oven and still sizzling. Link’s mouth started to water. He hadn’t eaten for hours in preparation for their date, and started to dig in. As soon as he cut off a large piece, he stuffed it in with mouth with no regards to proper dining etiquette. It wasn’t until after he gulped it down, he noticed Sidon’s stare.

“Sorry.” Link said.

Sidon laughed.

“It’s okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was late into the night when Link and Sidon were having dessert, laughing over a funny story Sidon told. The two had been asking each other about their lives and interests all night, each of them making mental notes to remember what they liked. It was the first time in a while that Link actually connected with someone like this. Link took a final bite of his strawberry cheesecake, when Sidon asked a question.

“I noticed you like strawberry flavors. Are they your favorite fruit?”

Link nodded, with a mouth full of cheesecake.

After a few more minutes, Sidon called for the waitress.

“Man, I am stuffed!” Sidon said, rubbing his tummy.

Link laughed.

The waitress returned and Sidon paid for their food. The two then walked out to Sidon’s car, as he offered to drive them home.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening, Sidon!”

“Anytime!”

Link was dropped off at his dorm, skipping to his room to tell Zelda about his date.

 

 

* * *

 

Muzu traipsed the halls of the mansion, finally arriving to Dorephan’s study.

“Ah. Muzu. Any updates on how my son is doing?”

“You’re not going to like this sir.” Muzu said.

“Tell me.”

“He saw that…Hylian again tonight. They went on a date.”

“A date? Hmm…”

Dorephan stroked his chin.

“What do you wish me to do about them, sir?”

“Nothing for now. I have a plan to get them away from each other…”

“Excellent, sir.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon invites Link to meet his father. But things don't go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! happy food day!

“Ahn!” Link squealed as Sidon worked his long, thick tongue inside of his quivering hole.

Sidon merely hummed in response, vibrating his slick appendage. The eggs were starting to get uncomfortable inside of Link, growing to the point where his stomach started to grow. He actually started to look pregnant. Earlier, when Sidon decided to drop in on him at the dorm, he proposed a remedy to his discomfort. His tongue was coated in a special numbing agent that would help ease the pain of the eggs. The more Sidon licked his insides, the more he felt it tingling, and warming him. The feelings made him dig his toes into the sheets of his messy bed, grab onto Sidon’s hands harder, and fill his small dorm room with pleasant panting and moaning.

“S-sidon!” the boy cried as he spilled on his own growing stomach, the feelings getting too intense to handle.

Sidon slithered his tongue out of him, the eggs sufficiently coated a long time ago. He just wanted to have more fun with his dearest Link. He wiped his mouth before he spoke.

“Does that feel better?”

“Much better.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Sidon.” Dorephan said, snapping the young man out of his thoughts.

“Yes, father?” Sidon said, as he crossed his legs in his chair to hide his growing manhood. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about Link.

“How have you been, my boy.” his father asked, in his gruff voice.

“I’m good, father! Never been better!” Sidon beamed from behind Dorephan’s desk.

“Good to hear. Very good.” Dorephan eased out of his office chair to stand near the window overlooking the city.

“I’ve heard you been meeting with someone. Someone special I hope?”

Sidon’s eyes grew wide.

“Um…no! I’m still single, dad.”

“Is that so? Could Muzu be wrong, then?”

Sidon cursed in his mind. His father had his assistant following him.

“It’s okay, my son.” Dorephan turned to meet Sidon and give a weak smile.

“Is it?”

“Yes! If my son has met someone special, then I have no problems. In fact, I would love to meet them!” Dorephan showed his sharp teeth.

Sidon sighed with relief.

“Thanks, dad! I’ll bring him over right away!”

“How about this Friday evening? We could have dinner together.”

“Sure! I’m really glad you aren’t upset about me hiding this from you.” Sidon got up, adjusting his blazer, and shook his father’s hand.

“Now why would I be upset about a silly thing like that?” Dorephan gave a small laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Link stumbled as he tried to walk with the blindfold on.

“Where are we going, Sidon?” he asked.

“Shh. It’s a surprise!” he responded.

Link pouted. Sidon had called him out for the day, riding in a limo where Sidon put on the insufferable blindfold on him. After riding for about twenty minutes, they finally stopped here. Wherever they were, it was a little windy.

“Alright, here we are.” Sidon said, finally taking off the blindfold.

Link looked around. They were in a beautiful field of emerald green grass overlooking the sea. And at his feet, there was a picnic blanket and basket spread out. There was even a stereo placed nearby playing love songs. Link smiled, tears in his eyes.

“What do you think?” Sidon asked.

“It’s wonderful!” Link eased himself down onto the blanket, sitting cross-legged.

“I’m glad you like it!” Sidon sat opposite of him and took a deep breath of the fresh air.

Link laughed, as Sidon poured him a glass of what looked like wine. Link took it with a worried look. He wasn’t sure if he should be drinking with the babies in him.

“Don’t worry, it’s not wine. Just a fancy bottle of grape juice.” Sidon explained.

“Isn’t that what wine is?” Link said as he took a sip.

“Hm…I guess that’s true!” Sidon laughed.

Link looked inside the picnic basket. There were peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, croissants, and of course, for dessert, strawberry cheesecake. Link;s favorite type of fruit. Link went straight for a croissant first. It was nice and crispy on the outside, fluffy and tasty on the inside. Link smiled as he ate.

“Gosh you’re adorable!” Sidon said.

Link blushed as he swallowed, crawling over to press a kiss to Sidon’s lips. The two of them giggled.

“There’s something I want to ask you.”

Link tilted his head, curious.

“I…I want you to meet my father.” Sidon rubbed his arm.

‘Is that all?’ Link thought to himself. Link smiled at Sidon, giving him a nod.

“You really want to?” Sidon asked.

“Of course! If he’s anything like you, he must be nice!”

Now it was Sidon’s turn to blush. Sidon merely raised his glass of juice in response. Link did the same, and clinked them together. Link was finally going to see Sidon’s family. Now the pressure was on him to make a good first impression.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Sidon said, as he adjusted Link’s coat for him.

Link was wearing a heavy coat over his tuxedo to hide his stomach from Sidon’s father. They both decided it wasn’t the right time to tell Dorephan about him practically being a grandfather already.

“I’m ready. I swear.” Link said.

Sidon leaned down to press a last kiss to Link’s forehead.

“Let’s go, then!” he beamed.

Sidon drove them in his fancy, expensive car to his and Dorephan’s even fancier, more expensive mansion on the other side of town.

Link climbed out of the car parked in the driveway, and stood in awe at the sheer size of the house. Sidon placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Come on in!”

When the two walked inside, they were greeted by a Zora servant.

“Welcome, Master Sidon and guest. I am Muzu.” he said.

“Hello, Muz! This is Link!”

“Good evening, Master Link. May I take your coat?”

Link gulped.

“Oh no, that’s okay. You see he’s uh…really cold. He would like to keep it on if that’s okay.” Sidon interjected.

Muzu shrugged.

“Very well then. Follow me.”

They walked in the large house following the servant. As they did, Link noticed the pictures on the wall of a beautiful Zora woman. He nudged Sidon’s arm to get his attention and pointed at one.

“Oh, the woman in all the pictures? That’s…my sister Mipha. She…”

“Here we are, at the dining room. You’ll find Master Dorephan inside.” Muzu interrupted as they arrived to their destination.

They entered the lavish dining room, with a dining table that seated at least fifty people. Link wondered how anyone could host fifty people at once. There was a large blue Zoran man sitting at the head of the table. Clearly it was Sidon’s father. A wave of nervousness washed over Link meeting him. Link and Sidon took their seats opposite each other at Dorephan’s sides.

“Hey, father! This is Link! Link, this is my father, Dorephan.” Sidon introduced.

“Link. I’ve heard a lot about you from my son. I am glad that he has found someone that could make him happy.”

Link smiled at him.

“So, Link, where do you work?”

“Oh, Link works at th-”

“Son. Please don’t interrupt.”

Uh oh. Link was going have to actually talk. Link was never a big talker, especially around new people. But he had to swallow his nervousness for now.

“I…um..work at a coffee shop near the university.” Link managed to squeak out. Good job, Link thought to himself.

“You own a coffee shop, dear boy?” Dorephan asked.

“No, I‘m just the barista.” Link said. Link wondered why he assumed that he owned a whole coffee shop until he realized these were rich people he was dealing with.

“Hmm. I see. Well at least you’re working. That’s more than I can say for some people. Moving on, where did you and my son meet?”

“We-” Sidon moved to interject again, but a look from Dorephan shut him up once more.

“Um…At…at a club. I’m not sure of the name.” Link got the feeling that Dorephan wouldn’t have liked being lied to.

“A club? Hmm…that’s an odd place to meet. We’ll have to discuss that later, son.” Dorephan said.

Now Link started to feel inadequate.

Muzu returned, with several more servants, who laid out their food for them. From the look of it, it was some kind of lobster.

“Wonderful, our food has arrived. Sidon, why don’t you go wash up, and give me and your new friend some privacy.”

Sidon looked at Link, worried, before getting up to leave.

“Sure, father.”

As soon as Sidon left, Dorephan began to speak to Link.

“Listen. I didn’t want to discuss this with Sidon around. But there are rules to how this works.”

Link raised an eyebrow.

“You and Sidon are…different. Too different. My son and I are part of an elite class of society. And you…well, you grind beans all day.”

Was he calling him poor? Link started to glare at him.

“I understand you’re upset, but you and my son would never work. Which is why I’m asking you to turn away from this life, before something bad happens to you. I mean, just think of your children.”

Link’s angry stare turned into surprise. How did he know about Link’s pregnancy?

“How do you-”

“I know every uncouth habit my son gets into. Why is why, for his safety as well, you should no longer associate with him. The negative press alone could ruin us. You wouldn’t want Sidon out on the street would you?”

Link looked down at his plate. Suddenly he didn’t feel as hungry as he did when he arrived.

“Muzu.” Dorephan ordered.

Muzu tapped Link on the shoulder. When Link turned to meet him, he saw he was holding out a small piece of paper.

“I am prepared to offer a small amount for your troubles. One million rupees. It could all be yours, and your children will be taken care of well for the rest of their lives. All I ask is that you leave my son, my family, alone.”

Link took the check from Muzu and looked at it. His eyes started to water. For all of Dorephan’s faults, he was sort of right. He didn’t want to cause any trouble for Sidon or anything.

“Now now. Dry those tears. You know this must be done.” Dorephan said.

Suddenly, the dining room door opened. Link hurriedly rubbed his eyes on his sleeve and stuffed the check in his pocket. Sidon sat back at his seat.

“Ah, son. Link was just telling me he wasn’t hungry anymore, and wanted to go home. Isn’t that right?” Dorephan said.

Link looked at the two of them and sighed.

“Yeah.”

In a second he stood to leave.

“Link?” Sidon asked.

But the boy didn’t answer.

“It’s okay son. He’ll be fine.” Dorephan explained.

“Everything will be just fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you want me to continue this further! thank you for reading!


End file.
